1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a method of setting and managing a link included in the message of a mobile communications terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently there has been a rapid increase in the demand of the mobile communication terminals. These mobile communication terminals provide various services and convenient functions.
A message sending and receiving function including a Short Message Service SMS, a Multimedia Message Service MMS and a Enhanced Messaging Service EMS is one of the various functions.
A user might select a link including a Uniform Resource Locator URL included in the message using the mobile communication terminal. Then, it is possible for the user to search a corresponding link information. URL means a system which indicates the locations of many servers that provide the various services on the internet, for example, a service including HTTP, FTP, usenet news, e-mail, gopher and telnet, in order to obtain the necessary information from the servers providing the various services.
Generally, URL is supported as the name type of protocol ‘name://domain name//path name//file name’, for example, http://www.lge.com, providing a hyperlink function by which a corresponding address is opened when the specific URL is selected. Generally, to select a specific URL on the screen of the mobile communications terminal in which URLs are indicated, the up or down key is pressed to move the selection bar such that the specific URL is directly selected and the connection button is pressed again to open the corresponding address of the selected URL.
But there is a problem that in case the specific URL which the user wants exists behind or below a list of other URLs indicated on a message, the up and down keys must be pressed many times in order to move the selection bar to open the address of the desired URL. Therefore, it takes much time to find and select the desired URL. In addition, it takes so much time to select all hyperlinked data. Such operation and its delay are inconvenient to the user, and complicate and limit the use of the terminal.